


To Hell And Back

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Category: The Bible, The religious text not the show
Genre: Coffee flirting, Flirting, Fluff, I grew up christian and it shows, I read the bible once and it was the cliff note version, It cuts off abruptly cause it was meant to have multiple parts but I gave up after one, M/M, Pining, coffee shop AU, i need a new hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: Jesus Christ was, in his opinion, a normal guy.  He never received any special attention before, so when he gets flirted on by his local barista, he isn't quite sure how to react.--------Don't take this too seriously!  This is all in good fun
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Satan (Judeo-Christian)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	To Hell And Back

Jesus Christ was, in his opinion, a normal guy. He never played sports, despite his rather fit appearance. He only stayed within his small circle of friends, most of whom he had known since elementary. And he had never considered himself attractive in any way. So when he started to get flirted with by the college’s cafe barista, he was a little caught off guard.

It started off small, with just a wink whenever he picked up his coffee. Something that would make him blush, but never something he thought about after he left the cafe. Then the barista, whom he had learned his name is Lucifer, started to write small notes on his coffee cup. From “Hope you have a good day!” to “Get shit done”, there was always a note on his cup.

It wasn’t until two months of getting flirted with later, that he got a phone number on his cup. A little confused, he looked up to the counter and saw Lucifer gave him a small smile and a wink, before turning to another customer to take their order. While he was drinking his coffee, he couldn’t stop thinking about the number on his cup, taking quick glances in Lucifer’s direction. 

When my coffee was gone, I grabbed the cup, and stood up from my seat. I threw away the cup in the nearby trash can, and put my hand on the door out of the cafe. Almost on instinct, I turned to look at Lucifer, only to see him giving me a look of sadness. I turned my head to face the door again, before sighing to myself. I walk away from the door, go to the trash can, and pick up the recently discarded cup. Picking off a napkin that was stuck to the bottom of the cup, I put the cup into my jacket pocket, and walked through the door.

I enter my dorm and pull the cup out of my jacket, setting it on my desk next to my laptop. I sit on the chair in front of the desk, and stare at the cup. A part of me wants to call the number, just to see what might happen if I do. But the logical side of me is screaming at me to throw the cup away. That I don’t even know him. For all I knew, he could be a serial killing who picked me for his next victim. Despite all that, I keep going back to the way he would smile and wave at me whenever I walked through the door. How he would wink at me after grabbing my coffee. The way his eyes would stare into mine when I would order. I sigh, before pulling out my phone, and setting up a new contact. One labeled “Lucifer”.

With the contact completed, Jesus clicked on the ‘message’ app, and started a new conversation with Lucifer. “Hey, it’s Jesus. The guy from the cafe you gave your number to? I just wanted to message you to verify that this is Lucifer.” Jesus stared at the text, before deleting everything he just wrote. “Hey, I just wanted to ask if this is Lucifer from the cafe? It’s Jesus.” Shaking his head and sighing, he deletes the text. “Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2 if I feel like it. Don't quote me on that though. Also this was made a few years ago so idk


End file.
